A life no one could touch
by Sasuke-KiraLover
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have no one but themselves. They stick together, and push others out. They rely only on each other. Can someone break their barrier?- Main: Naru/Saku. Ita/Saku & Gaara/Saku on the side Rated T for language and slightly perverted moments.
1. Moving In

_A life no one could touch._

* * *

"Finnaly." Sakura huffed as she set the last box of junk on her living room floor. "Took long enough." She said, as she nudged the box with the toe of her shoe.

"Sakura~!" a loud voice called from the top of the stairs. She slowly let her eyes go over all thirty six stairs, a landing, then four more. Her eyes narrowed.

"What, Naruto?" She called, not wanting to go up there to see what the bastard wanted.

"Come here, Sakura-chan~!" He called impaciently. She growled under her breath and walked towards the stairs, looking positively dreadful. Her pink hair was sticking up every which way, meshed up in a sloppy bun, her eyes were lazy, the sparkle had been dimmed with exhaustion. She took each step slowly, grumbling about how Naruto had picked the only house with over two stairs to buy for the two of them.

After about five minutes, she made it to the top only to be met by a rampaging Naruto, he ran straight into her, his bare chest pushing her back.

She shrieked, losing balance, and her grip on the railing. She fell, and she fell hard. All thirty six stairs, landing, and four more. She hit the floor finnaly, and just lied there. Naruto was down in a bout three seconds, prodding her and shouting random words to get her up.

"Jeeze Sakura! Your such a perv, touching me like that, then you get all clumsy and fall down the stairs! What's with you?" He said, totally clueless to how pissed the pinkette was.

"I don't know, Naruto. Because I really planned touching you, then falling down the stairs. I really wanted to." She said between clenched teeth, beggining to sit up.

"Well, why would you do that? What are you, emo?" He asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"You idiot." She breathed, jumping up and smacking him over the head. "You _freaking_ idiot!" She shouted.

"Ow! What the hell, Sakura? That hurt!" He exlaimed, holding his head.

"That hurt?" She repeated, "_That_ hurt? Well why don't you just _try_ falling down fourty stairs!" She exlaimed.

"Actually, if you count the landing, it's fourty _one_." He corrected with a voice of a know-it-all.

Her eye twitched. "Naruto, You idiot." She said, physically restraining herself from beating the living crap out of him. "Sakura, really, if you can't even count stairs, I think it's _obvious_ who the idiot here is." He said, crossing his arms and looking away.

They were both standing now, Sakura looking tense and irritated, Naruto as if he were annoyed by her math skills. Sakura shook her head, ridding the murderous thoughts. "What were you going to tell me?" She asked blandly.

"You know how you needed a job?" He asked, his tone excited. Sakura nodded wearily, not quite sure what he was thinking. "Well, there's this bar down the street, and they're hiring waiters and waitresses! So I was thinking we should both apply! And get this, it's a really popular place, they have kereoke nights, band nights and everything! So when we work there we could have some fun!" He explained. Sakura was shocked. He had thought of something OTHER than stuffing ramen down his throat. She was immpressed.

"Well, what's it called?" She asked, slightly interested.

"Ichiraku!" He exclaimed. "They serve ramen as a speacialty, so I'm saying on our breaks, we could eat ramen!" At this, Sakura gave a heavy sigh. Of course.

"No." Was all she said, turning away. Naruto blanched.

"W-what? Sakura, come on! It's really close and everything!" He whined.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I swear to god, if I hear ramen out of your mouth once, your **dead**." She growled. "We'll go tonight. Now help me unpack, you idiot." She said with a bit of a smile.  
"I think I love you, Sakura-chan." He grinned, patting his stomach. She rolled her eyes and threw a box at him. "Unpack, baka." She smirked at him. He paused when she said 'baka', but grinned and obliged, and took the box labeled 'Sakura's crap' and lugged it up with fourty _one_ stairs.

Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Both sixteen. Neither have parents. Act like an old married couple, when they believe they act like siblings. Recent residents to Konohagakure, living in one of the largest houses in Konoha. Constantly bicker, spar, joke, and are rarely apart. Appear to be in a relationship on first impression.

Sakura Haruno. Hot-headed, playful, caring- rarley lets it show through, despises Naruto around ramen. Naruto's punching bag, joke source, bestfriend, shoulder to cry on, and love- even if she doesn't like it.

Naruto Uzumaki. Energetic, idiotic, ramen-loving, very musceld, loves people, never gives up- even when wrong. Source of Sakura's anger, impacience, and irritation. Sakura's bestfriend, and brother- as he thinks. In love with Sakura admittedly.

These are the two disgraces of honor student that have recently moved to Konoha, to finish their senior year at high school, close to the Konoha university.

Naruto turned on the radio, blasting the rock station and singing along, Sakura soon joining him, as they both unpacked.

Naruto air-guitared while singing, "This captain goes down with his ship, hands on deck, stand hip to hip." Sakura sung with him, pretending to play the drums with a pair of her hair chopsticks. "I shout the orders, 'shoot to kill', I'm dressed to thrill, I'm dressed to thrill." Naruto picked up the broom and started singing/guitaring/sweeping.

"And all my enemies, I want there eyes to see, There Captain walk the plank, Destroy them rank by rank. And sail with me into the setting sun, The battle had been won but war had just begun. And as we grow, emotion starts to die, We need to find a way just to keep our desire alive." They both jumped once, "Now set the sail to quater mast, we'll jump the ship, we'll sink 'em fast. Men follow me to victory, red as the sea, red as the sea."

"And to the Cannons roar, their bodies dance ashore, A pirates life for me, I won't go quietly. And sail with me into the setting sun, the battle has been won but war has just begun. And as we grow, emotion starts to die, we need to find a way just to keep our desire alive."

They took a breath, both smirking and dancing to the song as they continued to put things away. Naruto came behind Sakura, whispering, "And to my Damsel in Distress, You've made a mess of your new dress, you've made a mess." She turned around and pushed him away, grinning at him, while he sung, "And sail with me into the setting sun, The battle has been won but war has just begun, And as we grow, emotion starts to die, we need to find a way just to keep our desire alive." He sung our the last part, until the song ended, they just stared at each other.

Sakura decided to break the silence. She grinned. "I love that song. I mean a hardcore song about pirates? Awesome." Naruto grinned aswell, and laughed. "Hell yeah! One of my favorites." He said.

If they only knew of the war to come, they wouldn't be laughing so easily now. Well, okay, maybe...I mean this is Naruto we're talking about, ah nevermind.

* * *

**_Alright Kiddies, this is a new idea I've had for a while. The only problem, you ask? I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PAIR SAKURA WITH! AHHH! I don't know if I should make a NaruSaku, because this was basically hinting on that, or if I should make a DeiSaku or ItaSaku or maybe...SasuSaku? I DON'T KNOW! Dx So help me out and tell me what you want? Maybe I'll put up a poll...Eh, I'll do both. Tell me what you want in a review (Along with what you think of this story, if you please. :3)!_**

**_Oh and if any of you people/brits (haha, sorry. I just watched Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows last night, so excuse my overly bias use of the word brit. BRIT~!) wanted to know what song this was, it's 'Rum is for Drinking for for Burnin' by Senses Fail' Props to you if you know the band, brownie points if you know the song._**


	2. The Weasel Eats the Fish

_A life no one could touch_

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, was it?" The sleazy bartender asked, looking wasted, grinning like a mad fool. "Yes. Sakura is fine." She said, her eyes twitching. It was the fourth time he'd asked that in the past minute. "B-but what about something cute, like Saka-chan or just Sa-chan?" He mummbled, still grinning. She sighed.

"No, Just Sakura is fine." She growled.

He nodded, straightening up immediatly, looking as sober as the next guy. "Alright kid, you got the job." He said, his voice clear of any alchohol damage.

She was completly lost. "Er-erm, thank you?" She said, now tottaly unsure of what to do. He chuckled at her confusion.

"Names Jiraya. I'm the manager, and I like to make sure our employee's aren't jelly legged. I'm assuming you would've hit me pretty hard if I asked your name again." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

She raised an irritated eyebrow, but nodded. "So when do I start?" She asked, her tone flat.

"Tommorow, Seven P.M." He said, "Every minute late is a dime off your weekly pay roll." He said, seeming irritated with her presence. "Now go, I've got people to talk to." He said, eyeing two slightly older women, sitting in the corner, laughing drunkly.

She rolled her eyes and pushed off from the counter. Then she got glomped. "SAKURA-CHAN~! I GOT THE JOB! DID YOU, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naurto shouted in her face, stradling her waist.

She glared at him, "Yes, Naruto, I did." She said between her teeth.

Naruto tensed suddenly, then slowly reclined from his glomp attack. Sakura raised a brow at his _smart_ behavior, but let it go. "Hey, Naruto. So Jiraya said it's band night, and some band called 'Weasel eats the Fish' is playing. You wanna' stick around to check it out?" She asked.

He answered back in a gruff tone, "Sure Sakura-chan, whatever you want." She raised her eyebrow again. Just what is up with the idiot?

She looked back at him, for she had turned away. He was turned away from her, hunched over. "Er- Naruto?" She asked uncertantly. "Eh?" He asked, his voice still gruff, "I've gotta go to the bathroom." He shouted as he ran off. She sighed dramatically. She really didn't understand him.

Sakura took note of her surroundings. She was near the back of a pretty large bar. There was a stage across the room, which people were setting things up on. Her green eyes sparkled as she saw an electric guitar resting on it's glorious stand, which was sitting on the stage.

She floated, literally, to the guitar. Her now large emerald eyes took in the shiny black guitar, decorated with red flames. She was nearly drooling.

"You like it?" A voice sounded from infront of her. She quickly moved her gaze over, to spot a black haired boy, looking around her age. She nodded. "Me too. Got it as a birthday present from my little brother's friend last year."

He took it off the stand, holding it lightly. "You want to hold it?" He asked, glancing at her mesmerized face.

She nodded quickly, and he handed it over.

She took it gingerly, eyeing it up and down. "Whoa, whoa- wait. You got this LAST YEAR? It looks brand new!" She exclaimed, turning it over to examine the back.

"Yes, well I tend to keep my things in good condition, should I ever want to sell them, I would hope to have it in the best condition." He smirked, his dark eyes twinkling.

"Oh my god, I forgot, Hi. I'm Sakura. Saura Haruno. I just started working here...well, no, I OFFICIALY start working here tomorrow." She grinned, proud of her speach infront of such a hot guitarist.

"Itachi." He offered, extending his hand. She stared at it for a second, before grabbing it and shaking once. His hands were soft.

"Nice to meet you, Itachi." She grinned, her pink hair falling into her eyes. She swiped it away quickly, with an annoyed face, then grinned again, as if nothing had happened. "I could say the sa-" Itachi started, but was cut off.

"SAKURA-CHAN~!" A loud and all to formiliar voice screamed, sounding upset.

"WHAT?" She snapped back over her shoulder to the hyperventilating blonde.

"OH! Sakura-chan, I couldn't find you, I was so worried." He panted.

"Oh? Where did you look, Naruto?" She asked, annoyance thick in her voice.

"Well, I searched the whole bathroom!" he said, reaching her side now. "Which bathroom exactly?" She asked, her eye already twitching. She knew exactly what he was going to say.

"The mens bathroom, of course." He said, laughing as if it were the only place he should have looked.

Sakura promptly smacked him over the head, "Naruto, you _idiot_." She growled, smacking him again for good measure.

"Ow~! Sakura-chan!" He whined pushing her away, while rubbing his sore head.

"You diserved it, you bastard. I am a _woman_ in case you haven't noticed!" She shouted at him, gesturing to her body.

"Of course I have." Naruto said bluntly, looking away and huffing.

"Then why in the hell would you look in the mens bathroom!" She shouted.

All the while, Itachi was wearily watching Sakura as she shouted at the blonde kid 'Naruto', clutching his beloved guitar tighter and tighter in her fist. "Dude. She's going to break it." A deep voice came from behind him. He looked over to see Kisame, staring down at him, then glancing over at Sakura, his eyes widened.

"_Oh shit_!" Sakura shrieked.

Yup. She broke it. She had broke the neck in her fist, then thrown it to the ground, not thinking. Then stomped on it once or twice. For good measure of course. Then she realized just WHAT she had done. "Um. I'm sorry?"

She turned to Itachi, who was staring down at his guitar in pure horror. "What...did you...do?" He whisperd, slowly walking off the stage, to pick up the remains of his guitar.

He looked up at her again, horror and sadness gone. His eyes held nothing but pure hatred. "**YOU BROKE SASUKE JR.!" **

"Sakura..." Naruto whisper-muttered, "Now would be a good time to..RUN LIKE HELL!" He shouted and took off, Sakura right on his toe.

They both ran all the way back to their house, through the door, locked it, ran up all fourty ONE stairs, and ended up in Sakura's room, laughing and panting.

"I really hope I never see that guy again." Sakura laughed, collapsing onto her bed.

"That makes two of us." Naruto agreed, not tired in the slightest. "I'm going to go make some ramen." He said.

"I'm going to sleep. Shut my door, I don't want the ramen smell in here." She grumbled. "Yeah, whatever, Sakura-chan." He laughed, walked out of the room and shut the door. Sakura sighed and slipped under the covers, falling asleep. Man, that was a long day.

* * *

**Well, hello there! I just decided to post another chapter, because I was bored and got an idea. No, I still don't know who to pair Sakura with. I did get a pretty profound 'Anything by SasuSaku', so I guess that's on the no list. But I can't base a whole story on one persons opinion. So...TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! Gah, I don't know what I want, I'm just bored and need to write. And for all of you Le Coeur fans, HA HA, I'm not updating that story today! :P Take THAT, shove it in your juice box and SUCK IT! Ah, Sorry, hyper. But seriously. Tell me who you want to be with Sakura, and thank you nameless reviewer, whom I cannot name, because they did not leave a name, for telling me no Sasuke. Got it. *Wink***

**I LOVE YOU ALL (IF YOU REVIEW...Because if you don't then I'll be all pouty like 'Meh...No one likes my story...wah wah wah...No one likes my story' And I'll get more depressed then Tamaki when Kyuya wouldn't let him help the newspaper club! Yeah! I won't change, I'll sit in a corner, I'll poke a ball, and I'll make dog noises for the rest of my life! Do you really want that..? DO YOU? (If you don't get this reference, look up Ouran High School Host Club, you loser. I mean really, REALLY! One of the best shows ever and you don't know what I'm talking about? Pfft, loser! And if you do know, then I'm in love with you, now give me your hand in marrige!) Then review.) SO MUCH!**

**Sorry for all the parenthesis confusion! Sugar + Me + Fanfiction = Short, irritating, indecisive, parenthesis covered fanfics. GOMEN NASAI, MUCHACHO! (Yeah, I put two languages together. Watcha gonna do about it, foo?)**


	3. Blueberry Bagel

_A life no one could touch._

* * *

Sakura jerked awake in bed, her head spinning. She was crying. She took note of her surrondings. She was in her new room, on her new bed. She let out a relieved sigh. She wiped the tears off of her face and sniffed.

"SAKURA-CHAN~! ARE YOU YET!" She heard Naruto's booming voice ask, from downstairs.

"YEAH!" She called back, not yet ready to be mean to him.

"WELL THEN HURRY UP! I'M MAKING BREAKFAST!" He yelled happily.

"ANYTHING BUT RAMEN!" She responded, while jumping up and entering the bathroom that joined Naruto and Sakura's rooms.

"I KNOW!" He called after she had gone in the bathroom. She promptly turned the water on and made sure she had a towel before stripping down and hopping in. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" She said as the hot water burned her skin slightly. She adjusted to temperature to something cooler. "Gah! Cold, cold, cold!" She yelped, she tried to adjust it again. "OUCH!" She yelped. Alright, so it's either burning hot or freezing cold. Sakura slowly attempted to turn to dial, only resulting in getting ice water'd on.

"GAH! GOD DAMN THIS SHOWER!" She shouted, turning the hot back on and cringing into the spray. She slowly reached for the shampoo, but when she grabbed it, it slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor. Her eyes narrowed.

"I swear to god, if one more thing goes wrong, I'm gonna blow up." She muttered while bending down to pick up the shampoo bottle.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I HAVE TO PEE!" She heard Naruto yell from outside the door.

"I'm in the shower, Naruto." She yelled back, attempting to shampoo her hair.

"Are you almost done?" He asked, sounding anxious. She gave a dramatic sigh.

"Just go to the bathroom in here, Naurto, the curtain isin't see through." She said, cursing Naruto for also picking the giant house with one bathroom.

She heard the door open, four steps then...well yeah.

"Ah." Naruto said happily, "Thanks Sakura!" He said, grinning, even though she couldn't see.

"Uh huh, whatever. Out." She said as she finished rinsing her conditioner, and turned to shower off. She heard the door close, so she pulled the curtain back and pulled her towel around herself. She opened her eyes and promptly yelled, "AH! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL, NARUTO?" Naruto was standing, more like leaning really, against the door. He grinned, "The door locks from the outside. I locked mine last night, and just left it open. I closed it to the bathroom." He said. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her side. She attempted to open the bathroom door, which resulted in her shaking the handle repeatedly in horror.

It was locked.

"Naruto." She said between clenched teeth. "Did you lock my door?" She growled.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah. I was playing a prank on you." He laughed.

"Yeah?" Sakura growled, "Then how do you plan on getting us out of here? Both the doors are locked."

He grinned again, pointing upwards. She looked up and narrowed her eyes on the vent that led to her room.

"Hell no." Was all she said.

Naruto shrugged, "Your life, whether you wanna spend it in here with me, or just climb through that vent and be done with this, is tottaly up to you." Sakura glared at him.

"You really leave me no choice." She grumbled, while climbing up on the sink, towel wrapped tightly around herself, and began unscrewing the little bolts. Five minutes later, she took the cover off and handed it down to Naurto, who was watching intently. Just what was he up to? She internally shrugged, and began climbing up into the vent. She heard Naurto let a heavy sigh out, and she raised an eyebrow. She wasn't THAT slow getting up there was she. "Sakura-chan. Hurry up and get up there." He said, the same gruff voice from the day before.

She quickly pulled herself up, fixing her towel, then began crawling. These vents would kill someone with claustraphobia. She eventually found her room, and kicked the vent cover off. She jumped out of the vent and landed on the floor, face first.

"Ow..." She groaned.

She picked herself off the ground, and limped over to her closet. She grabbed a pair of snug skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a smiley face on it. She put her clothes on quickly then walked over to the bathroom and unlocked it.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled, hugging her, then running off out of her room. She shook her head. Sakura walked over to her vanity and began brushing her hair. Her brush slid easily through the pink locks and she smiled. She set the brush down, then stood and walked out of her room. She took the stairs two at a time, clutching the rail for support, not that it hadn't berayed her before though.

After landing safely on the ground, she all but ran to the kitchen, searching for Naruto and his cooking. She found ramen...and Naruto. Her eye twitched. "So where's breakfast?" She asked him.

Naruto looked up and pointed at the stove, "Right there, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto..." She started, "I SAID NO RAMEN!" she yelled angrily. "I don't know how to cook anything else..." He muttered, shoving a spoonful of ramen in his mouth.

Sakura growled, "I'm going to go buy breakfast then." She turned around, but a hand caught hers and pulled her back abruptly, "I'm sorry." Naruto whispered, looking down into her eyes. She pulled her hand away quickly and nodded, "Yeah, okay, I'm going to go buy food now." She said, ignoring her urge to blush.

She scampered away, as Naruto watched he sighed. That girl was strange.

Sakura flung herself out the door, down the sidewalk and into a random fast food resteraunt.

"What the hell is wrong with that boy...?" She muttered, while looking at the menu. "Excuse me, miss?" The cashier asked, she looked up. "Oh nothing, nothing. Um...I'll have a blueberry bagel please!" She said happily, grinning. The cashier was a hot redhead with a kanji love symbol over his eyes. He had no eyebrows, which led her to believe he had either shaved or burned them off. He nodded calmly. His name tag red Gaara.

For some reason unknown to her, she asked, "Do you play DDR?" He blinked, then nodded slowly, "Yeah, I do." He said, "Why do you?"

She nodded, rather quickly. "Yeah, I'm an EXPERT!" She said in a whisper tone.

He just stared at her, "You wanna get together later and have a competition?" He asked.

She nodded, and quickly jotted down her adress on his hand with her handy-dandy pen. She grinned at him as he handed her a bagel, and soon after she was gone. Another redhead came up behind Gaara, "I'm coming to, I want to face her." He said. Gaara shrugged, "Whatever."

* * *

**Alright, I love writing this story! I still need to know who to pair Sakura with!**

**I got a very nice review from XxTenshixX, about a NaruSaku pairing, I think thats what I want to do! But I still need opinions from others! **

**Thank you, EchoUchiha, for you have reviewed so nicely! :P **

**The next chapter will be pimp-ed! Yah wanna know why? 'CAUSE WE GOT GAARA OF THE FUNK AND SASORI OF THE SHUFFLE UP IN DIS BIIZZ! **

**Gaara: It's Sabaku no Gaara. **

**S-KL: Nah, It's Gaara of the Funk acording to Naruto Abriged (Haven't heard of it? Look it up on Youtube, it's hilarious!)! **

**Gaara: That's just a lame parody.**

**S-KL: :L _DO NOT_ dis the abriged! **

**Sasori: Review, and I'll kiss you. *Wink, wink***

**S-KL: BYE! **


	4. Funk Poisoning & The New Funk Master

_A Life No One Could Touch._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, so get off my back._

* * *

A knock at the door had Sakura flitting down the stairs quickly, an exuberant Naruto chasing after her. Once at the door they both glared at each other, a silent challenge rising.

"I WANNA OPEN IT!" Naruto shouted, elbowing Sakura away.

"THEY'RE _MY _GUESTS!" Sakura roared, jumping on top of Naruto and grabbing him into a choke-hold. He tried clawing at her arm, but the woman was relentless. With her other hand, she pulled the door open.

Two redheads stood calmly, black sunglasses drawn over their eyes and leather jackets resting on their shoulders. They took in the scene before them with mild interest, and nodded in understanding. Opening the door could be very exciting sometimes.

They stepped into the spacious living room at the same time. One was just slightly shorter than the other, and his hair seemed just a tad darker.

"Hm. Ready?" Gaara asked as he pulled off his sunglasses to reveal the vibrant green eyes that Sakura remembered. Sakura released Naruto from her hold and he gasped for breath.

"As ready as you are," She responded, meeting his eyes. They were deep and inviting. There was something mysterious about him, like he had so many secrets and emotions, but had a strong control over them.

Sakura blinked and looked away. Then she noticed they were both holding custom made mats.

"So, it'll be me and Gaara first, and the winner faces the winner from your guys' match." Sakura said, looking between Sasori and Naruto.

"Hurry up, then," Sasori urged, while Naruto just smiled and sat on their comfy blue couch.

"I'm warning you," Gaara said quietly, while they were unrolling and connecting their mats to the X-box, "I'm good, and I mean _really _good, but Sasori's better. He's relentless. He won't stop until he's satisfied." He whispered, glancing at Sasori like he was a murderer.

"You make it sound like he's killed people by just playing DDR." Sakura whispered back, raising a brow at his serious expression.

"Have you ever heard of…_funk poisoning_?" He said the last two words in such a tone that Sakura felt fear welling up inside her immediately.

"Uh…no. What is it?" Sakura questioned, now curious.

"Well there's two ways you can get…_funk poisoning_…one way, is if you mate with a funk master, such as me or Sasori. My father paired up with my mother, and produced me; a Child of The Funk. She couldn't handle the amount of funk in her system and shortly after I was born, she died of…_severe funk poisoning_." Gaara explained grimly, his green eyes darker than Sakura thought they could get.

"…And the other way?" Sakura whispered, nearly shaking in fear.

"The other way," Gaara paused, looking into her eyes, "is if you have a funk off with The Master of Funk…and lose."

Sakura gasped and her eyes immediately landed on Sasori, who was glaring harshly at Naruto, who kept bouncing on the couch, "you don't mean…Sasori's not…?" Sakura couldn't finish her own sentence, so Gaara did it for her.

"Yes," he began with a sullen expression, "Sasori…is The Master of Funk. He's undefeated."

"B-but, Naruto…he's good but…will it be enough?" Sakura asked fearfully. She couldn't take it if Naruto died, he was to young.

"I don't know," Gaara answered, "but I know the antidote, just in case. Keep an eye on your friend, Sakura…_funk poisoning_…is no joke."

Sakura nodded sagely, and suddenly she felt eyes on her back. She inconspicuously glanced over her shoulder. Sasori was staring at her, "what's taking so long?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing, just got distracted," Sakura said, smiling her best fake smile. Sasori was unnerving her with those chocolate brown eyes, and Gaara wasn't helping.

Gaara picked a short Japanese song and set the levels to expert. Sakura closed her eyes, then re-opened them with a new determination. She would beat Gaara, then Sasori, if Naruto failed.

Sakura felt her body moving of it's own accord, hitting all the correct keys fluidly. She smirked as her confidence boosted. Then she felt the burn of Sasori's eyes on her and she faltered slightly, but picked her groove right back up.

Once the song was over, Sakura and Gaara both had double A's, so they had to compare the number of "Marvelous" grades. Sakura held her breath and looked at hers.

Thirty-four. And Gaara had…Thirty-two.

"YES!" Sakura shouted, and threw her fist in the air. Gaara looked disappointed in himself, but he turned to Sakura slowly.

"Be careful," He warned once more, because taking his spot on the couch.

"Annoying yellow haired fellow," Sasori called, somehow already standing next to Sakura, "let's begin."

Sakura warily watched Sasori as he made eye contact. There was a challenge in his deep brown eyes, and also a mocking expression, like he knew she would lose.

Sakura gulped and let Naruto take her mat. She sat next to Gaara, looking positively anxious.

Sasori picked an impossible song that even _I _couldn't do. Naruto struggled through, but it was obvious who had won.

Naruto sighed sadly at the C on his side of the screen, and sulked back to his spot. Sasori stood waiting for Sakura. Gaara was furiously writing on a pocket notebook.

Sakura slowly stood and walked towards Sasori. He raised her hand for her to shake, and she complied hesitantly, "I wish you the best." He said with a smirk that said otherwise.

Despite her fear, she smiled an overly happy smile and said, "Likewise," in a sugar sweet voice.

Then it began, a different song that looked just as impossible as the previous one, but Sakura actually found her body hitting the notes accurately. When the song was over, they were both panting with the exert of energy.

They waited for the scores to show up tensely, not sure who had won.

The moment Sakura saw the triple A's across her screen, she knew she'd won. Sasori was staring wide-eyed at her.

"HA! I beat The Master of Funk!" Sakura shouted, then paused and looked at Gaara, "what'd you say happened when you beat The Master of Funk?"

Gaara was staring with an openly shocked expression, "I didn't."

"Well, what happens, then?" Sakura asked, feeling her ego boost.

Gaara met her dazzling green eyes, "You become The Funk Master…and the old one dies." He says, and just as he finished that sentence, Sasori's eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this story has been in-active for a while, so I thought I'd sit down and try to write some more. I got the idea of "Funk Poisoning" from Naruto Abriged, and I just used my imagination to fill the rest. Hope you like it? **

**Oh by the way, I've offically made this a Naruto/Sakura fic, with some Gaara/Sakura and Itachi/Sakura. Okay? Good. Until next time!**


End file.
